Rebuilding Nostalgia
by Jessica35588
Summary: Oneshot! A young girl named Isabelle being forced to go to the Pizzeria for her sister's birthday, before realizing that it actually isn't as bad as she thought.


**Author's Note: **

**OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY STORIES IN SO LONG. I have a sincerely valid reason, though. I am in the process of completely re-writing one of my stories because I ****really hated the way I wrote it. Once again, sorry. Anyways, on with the story! **

Isabelle's mother lightly pushed her through the glowing automatic doors. It was her little sister's birthday, so, to celebrate, they were going to spend the day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea. She used to love going here when she was younger, but, now age 13, it began to get a little strange for her. Most of the (Considerably very few) people who spent their time here were either parents, young children like her sister, or a terrifying robot forced to sing crappy children's music.

Once she got in, the smell of cheap pizza and sickness hit her like a wave. It was one of those places where you knew for a fact that you were going to catch some kind of illness from. She remembered it much, much different from this. Maybe for the nostalgia goggles, but she always remembered this place as a bright, cheerful place with happy children and copious amounts of junk food to gorge yourself on. She took her seat at a little secluded bench in the back of the restaurant, and pulled out a comic book from the backpack she had slung around her shoulder.

It wasn't a while before she put down the comic and began to look around the restaurant. She fixed her eyes upon a huge mechanical purple bunny with a red bow tie and an electric guitar in his hands. She remembered this bunny as Bonnie the rabbit. She never really understood if he was a boy or a girl, so she just made it up in her head that he doesn't have a gender. Because of this, Isabelle always switched between calling him a "he" and a "her." She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees.

A large hand tapped her shoulder in attempt to get her attention. Isabelle looked next to her to find, much to her shock, Chica the Chicken sitting next to her. Isabelle's heart skipped a beat (Or five) before the animatronic was able to say anything.

"Ohmygosh! Did I startle you? I am so sorry!" Chica said in a tone as if she was talking through a cheap fast-food microphone.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." Said Isabelle in her usual monotone voice.

"Oh, okay! That's good!" Chica said, cheerfully. Isabelle rested her head back on her knees.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kinda down... is it anything I can help you with?" Chica said.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's a bit personal." Isabelle murmured.

"Hey, you can tell me anything! Anyways, who am I gonna tell? I'm just a chicken!" Chica reassured.

"Well... I've been kinda down lately. Everyone somehow hates me. They don't seem to understand." Isabelle groaned.

"But... I like you. You're nice!" Chica said in her excitable manner. Isabelle turned and smiled her first genuine smile in ages.

"Thanks, Chica."

"You're very welcome!" Chica said, beaming with joy.

"What are those markings on your arms?" Chica finally asked after a minute or two of scilence. Isabelle looked at her arms, which were striped with self-harm scars.

"They're... Scars." Isabelle said, quietly.

"Ohmygosh! Are you okay? What happened? Did it hurt?" Chica asked. Isabelle turned away, feeling a bit awkward about talking to one of her childhood icons about her issue with cutting.

"Um... Is it anything that a good slice of pizza would fix?" Chica added with a hint of concern.

"No. I'm fine. I just ate." Isabelle lied.

"Oh. Okay then... Ooh! Ooh! Do you want to chit-chat with my friends?" Chica asked. Isabelle reluctantly nodded her head. After all, who was gonna see? Not very many kids were there, probably because it was a weekday, and the ones who were there were all playing arcade games. Chica took off running to the other side of the room to where Bonnie and Freddy were having a conversation. She saw Chica talk very quickly before turning to Isabelle and pointing at her. Freddy and Bonnie looked at Isabelle. Freddy smiled a gentelman's smile, while Bonnie smirked and waved. Chica motioned at her to come over. Isabelle jogged over to the gang.

"So guys, this is Isabelle. Say hi!" Chica said in the same way a giddy child would.

"Hey, I remember you!" Exclaimed Bonnie. He pointed at Isabelle and turned to Freddy.

"Summer of '81! She had her eighth birthday here! She's the one who cried at the sight of you, Freddy!"

"Bonnie, quit making fun of her! That's not nice!" Chica exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not making fun! It's the truth!" Bonnie cried before leaning over to Isabelle.

"Honestly kid, I don't blame you." He whispered to Isabelle.

"Well, you're one to talk, Bonnie. You're quite ugly." Freddie said.

"Guys, guys, quit it! Don't be immature! You're setting a bad role model! There are children here!" Chica shouted. They both instantly stopped and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, Chica." They said in unison.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and joking (And also Bonnie also got to tell his timeless story about the one kid who had explosive diarrhea during one of their shows while Chica wasn't listening.) It made the day so much better for Isabelle, and she felt legit happy for the first time in ages. She now looked upon the restaurant in a whole different light than before.

The End (Derp.)


End file.
